Aventures avec Cora Mills
by Syriane
Summary: Crack fic. Traduction d'Adventures with Cora Mills de WitchyLove14. "Une série d'aventures avec Cora. Regina et Emma sont ensemble et assistent aux découvertes que fait Cora dans ce tout nouveau monde, dont elle est amusée mais parfois aussi terrifiée, ce qui entraine quelques troubles." Langage. Fluff. Cora est le capitaine de l'armada SwanQueen.
1. Voyage en famille

Hello la compagnie ! Je me suis enfin décidée à tenter de traduire Adventures With Cora Mills de WitchyLove14 aka love-order-chaos sur tumblr, avec son accord bien évidemment. Les crédits reviennent donc, à Adam et Edward, ainsi qu'à cette merveilleuse auteur.

Ceci est une crack fic. Inutile de venir crier à l'absurdité, au ridicule ou encore à la grossierté - c'est l'objectif.

Traduire le langage fleuri anglais n'est pas évident donc soyez indulgent.

Et surtout, dites moi si ça vous plait, histoire que je ne continue pas pour rien ! Même si je pense que dans tous les cas je traduirai au moins les chapitres les plus drôles, puisqu'il s'agit un peu de la bible de Swan Queen. D'autre part, ce chapitre est une sorte de prélude et n'explique pas comment Cora s'est adaptée aux autres - c'est raconté dans les 19 suivants, puis le chapitre 21 reprend après le chapitre 1.

Si ça vous a plu et que vous maîtrisez quelques mots d'anglais, pensez à aller féliciter **WitchyLove14** !

* * *

Ce serait la pire semaine qu'Emma ait jamais vécu. Elle le savait. Elle avait juste voulu passer une semaine de vacances en famille, avec Henry et Regina. Après en avoir parlé, Henry avait insisté pour que les Charming viennent également, puis évidemment Cora avait été ajoutée à la liste.

Les vacances en famille avaient donc tourné en vacances avec l'entière lignée... ce qui signifiait zero temps libre avec Regina, puisqu'elles n'arriveraient sûrement pas à s'isoler plus de cinq minutes.

_Vie de merde_, Emma songea alors qu'elle jetait la dernière valise dans le coffre de la crossover. Etant mariée à Regina depuis maintenant un an, et comme elles envisageaient d'agrandir encore la famille, Regina avait insisté pour acheter un véhicule plus grand et plus sécurisé. Ce qui expliquait l'énorme break rouge garée dans l'allée.

Après avoir fini de remplir le coffre, Emma retourna à la maison. Elle pouvait entendre la voix de Regina porter jusque dehors, ce qui la fit rire.

"MÈRE, TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE CA!" criait-elle.

Silence.

"PARCE QUE TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE DAGUES!" cria-t-elle une fois encore, et Emma éclata de rire une fois de plus.

Elle se glissa dans le hall d'entrée.

Bien que Cora ait acquis un appartement non loin de la nouvelle maison des Charmings, celle-ci n'était pas si loin de la résidence Mills-Swan, ce qui expliquait que Cora soit déjà là.

Celle-ci se tenait près de la cheminée, l'air confuse.

"Mais si jamais j'en ai besoin?" demanda-t-elle avec hauteur.

"Pourquoi diable en aurais-tu besoin?" lui répondit calmement Regina.

"On sait jamais! Et il n'y a pas de magie en dehors de Storybrooke!" répliqua Cora, Regina levant les mains en l'air d'exaspération.

"Cora, tu n'as pas besoin de ces dagues, et maintenant arrêtez toutes les deux avant que ma femme ne perde la tête." s'interposa Emma.

Regina lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de partir chercher Henry.

"Tu peux en prendre une." lança Emma à voix basse, recevant un grand sourire de la femme avant qu'elle ne choisisse son arme préférée et la glisse dans son sac à main, faisant disparaître les autres.

"Où sont tes parents?" demanda Cora avec curiosité.

À vrai dire, bien que Snow et James étaient parvenus à pardonner Regina, Cora était une toute autre histoire. Cora essayait, réellement, de leur montrer qu'elle avait changé. Cela fonctionnait, mais avec un peu de temps, puisque Cora était... et bien, Cora.

"Ok, on est prêt." dit Regina tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers avec Henry.

"Génial, il ne manque plus que mes parents..." marmonna Emma, agacée.

"On est là!" appela Snow de l'extérieur, et les quatre sortirent les rejoindre.

"Laisses moi t'aider, père." dit Emma en se précipitant pour prendre sa valise.

"Regina." dit Snow avec un sourire, tandis qu'elle s'avançait et enlaçait rapidement sa belle fille.

Elles s'écartèrent et Snow passa une main dans les cheveux d'Henry, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur Cora.

"Cora."

"Snow."

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec embarras pendant un moment.

"Pas besoin de câlin." dit Regina sèchement avant de s'avancer vers la voiture pour aider sa femme.

"Si." répliqua Henry avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec suspicion, avant de tenter de se rapprocher et de s'enlacer avec gêne.

Cora papota gentiment le os de Snow puis elles s'écartèrent en souriant.

"Vous voyez, c'était pas si mal!" lança Henry joyeusement, avant de bondir à l'arrière de la voiture.

"Chérie, tu conduis?" demanda Emma en revenant près des autres.

"Oui. Qui fait le co-pilote?" demanda-t-elle en prenant les clés qu'Emma lui tendait.

"Maman, viens t'assoir avec moi!" appela Henry, et avec un sourire Emma obéit, jetant un coup d'oeil désolé à Regina. "Bonne chance." lui dit-elle en riant, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Henry.

Regina se retourna et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses beaux parents. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur James.

"Non." dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

"Pourquoi pas?" répliqua-t-il.

"Parce que tu es un horrible co-pilote."

"Elle a raison, chéri." confirma Snow.

"Et toi non plus." ajouta Regina, recevant un regard blessé de la femme.

"Comment ça?"

"Parce que tu passes tout ton temps à crier 'Regina, attention il y a un écuroeil, Regina, regardes il y a un lapin'. 'Regina, attention à cet oiseau à dix kilomètres de la voiture'."

"ILS ONT UNE FAMILLE!" se défendit Snow.

"Oui, et moi aussi, et je suis sûre que ma femme adorerait que je tue sa mère pour ses reproches quand à ma conduite!" rétorqua Regina.

"On dirait que ce sera moi, alors." dit Cora avec un sourire avant de grimper sur le siège passager.

"Ca va être un long voyage..." marmonna Regina, entrant dans le véhicule en même temps que le reste de la famille.

Elle démarra le moteur, puis jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à sa mère.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à la radio."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Cora avec confusion.

"Sans vouloir te vexer, Nana, mais tes goûts en musique craignent." lança Henry en riant.

"Je me suis améliorée!" répondit Cora, tandis que Regina sortait de l'allée.

"REGINA, UN LAPIN!" hurla soudainement Snow, faisant braquer Regina alors que tout le monde étaient précipités en avant.

Regina se tourna dans son siège et adressa un regard mortel à Snow, des éclairs sortant de ses yeux.

"Désolée." murmura Snow tandis que Regina retournait à sa conduite.

"Cris encore une seule fois comme ça, et j'écraserai l'animal en question." dit-elle fermement, entendant Snow hoqueter avec horreur.

Ils commencèrent le voyage, passant rapidement la frontière de Storybrooke avant que Regina n'allume la radio.

Elle augmenta le son en entendant Sweet Home Alabama come on, de Lynyrd Skynyrd.

"Sweet home Alabama, where the skies are so blue, sweet home Alabama, lord I'm coming home to you."

Regina sourit en entendant Emma chanter, et elles échangèrent un sourire dans le rétroviseur.

"Y a pas autre chose?" demanda Cora en fixant la radio.

"Connaissant tes goûts, mère, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait autre chose qui te plaise..." commenta Regina sans lui prêter attention.

"Emma, t'as pris ton ipod?" demanda Cora.

"Ouep." Emma fit passer l'appareil à son père, qui le passa ensuite à Cora. Elle brancha le cable à la radio et chercha parmi les chansons, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Elle appuya sur play, chantant immédiatement en rythme.

_"It's going down fade to Blackstreet_  
_The homeys got abby collab creations, Funk like acne_  
_No doubt I put it down never slouch_  
_As long as my credit could vouch_  
_A dog couldn't catch me, ass out_  
_Tell me who could stop with Dre makin' moves_  
_Attracting honeys like a magnet_  
_Giving them ear-gasms with my mellow accent_  
_Still moving his flavor with the homeys Blackstreet & Teddy_  
_The original rump shakers"_

Regina resta muette de stupéfaction, s'écartant presque de la route en entendant sa mère rapper, faisant en même temps les gestes.

Quand les choeurs commencèrent, elle se mit à agiter ses mains en l'air.

_"Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo_  
_(hey yo that girl looks good)_  
_Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo_  
_(play on play on player)_  
_Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo_  
_(you're my kind of girl)_  
_Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo"_

Regina continua de conduire mais elle se doutait que tout le monde dans la voiture faisait la même tête qu'elle.

Cora termina la chanson avant de soupirer avec satisfaction, en cherchant une autre.

"Celle-ci est excellente!" s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

_"Hey hey, you you_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey hey, you you_  
_I want to be your girlfriendYou're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Don't you know_  
_What I can do_  
_To make you feel alright_  
_( alright alright alright)Don't pretend_  
_I think you know_  
_I'm damn precious_  
_And hell yeah_  
_I'm the mother fucking princess_  
_I can tell you like me too_  
_And you know I'm right_  
_( I'm right I'm right I'm right)"_

"Mère!" cria Regina, surprise.

"Quoi? C'est une très bonne chanson!" se défendit-elle.

"Cora... tu écoutes vraiment ce genre de musique?" demanda Snow. James restait muet, trop étonné, et Emma avait encore la bouche grande ouverte.

"Vas-y Nana!" lança Henry.

"Oui, il est bien possible que j'ai piqué l'ipod d'Emma brièvement... d'ailleurs, ma chère, avoir une playliste appelée 'Chansons sur lesquels baiser Regina' est un manque de goût total."

Regina fit une embardée en entendant cela.

"Berk, dégoûtant." lança Henry.

Emma ne prit même pas la peine de lui couvrir les oreilles; elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

"TU AS UNE PLAYLISTE?!" s'écria Regina.

"Emma!" protesta Snow sur un ton de désapprobation avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

"J'avais vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça." ajouta James.

"Je sais que toi et ma fille adorez vous ébattre, mais ce serait trop demander de lui 'faire l'amour' plutôt?" demanda Cora avec un manque total de pudeur.

Avant qu'elle n'ait finit sa phrase, Regina avait jeté des écouteurs à Emma, qui les mit immédiatement sur les oreilles d'Henry.

"Hé!" protesta-t-il, mais Emma lui jeta un regard ferme.

"On fait bel et bien l'amour." se défendit-elle ensuite.

"Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça." continua James.

"Regina?" interrogea Cora, attendant la réaction de sa fille.

Cora était tout sauf timide quand il s'agissait de sexe. Regina non plus, mais elle gardait ce genre de choses pour la chambre, et non pas pour devant sa mère et ses beaux parents.

"Bien sûr, mère, que nous faisons l'amour... avec à l'occasion des ébats." commenta-t-elle, les joues rougies.

"Merci mon dieu, ma fille ne se sert pas de toi comme d'un sex toy." renchérit Snow, et tout le monde se tourna pour la fixer.

"C'est la plus embarrassante des virées en voiture qui soit..." gémit Emma.

"Ne m'en parles pas." approuva James.

"Mère, tu as finis d'analyser notre vie sexuelle?" demanda Regina.

"Oui... pour l'instant. Allez, écoutons donc cette playliste." répondit Cora avec un rictus.

"Oui, je veux entendre quelle genre de grossiertés ma fille écoute." affirma Snow.

"TU VIENS JUSTE DE DIRE SEX TOY SANS GÊNE ET TU APPELES MA MUSIQUE GROSSIERE?!" répliqua Emma, outragée.

Henry était bien installé, regardant les adultes qui clairement criaient, mais incapable de les entendre. Il brancha donc son ipod aux écouteurs et commença à écouter sa musique.

"En voilà une bonne." sourit Cora en lançant une nouvelle chanson, chantant en même temps.

_"Come and put your name on it_  
_Put your name on it_  
_Come and put your name on it_  
_Your name_  
_Bet you wanna put your name on it_  
_Put your name on it_  
_Come and put your name on it_  
_Ba-ba-baby"_

"It's not even my birthday, but he wanna lick the icing off, I know you want it in the worst way," chantait-elle joyeusement, "Can't wait to blow my candles out, he want that cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake," Cora commença à danser en même temps.

"(Bet you wanna put your name on it)" ajouta-t-elle avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus, avant de continuer.

"Ooh baby, I like it, you so excited, don't try to hide it, imma make you my bitch" Regina avait l'air horrifiée tandis que sa mère chantait les paroles.

"Vraiment, Emma?!" cria-t-elle à sa femme, par dessus la musique.

Celle-ci sourit, penaude, avant de chanter avec Cora.

"Girl I wanna fuck you right now, been a long time I been missing yo body" Emma pointa Regina du doigt. "lemme lemme turn the lights down, when I wanna go down it's a private party oohh." Elle parvint à attraper le regard de sa femme dans le miroir et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"And it's not even her birthday, but I wanna lick the icing off, give it to her in the worst way, can't wait to blow her candles out, I want that-"

Emma et Cora reprirent leur souffle avant de chanter le choeur ensemble.

_"Cake, cake, cake, cake,_  
_Cake, cake, cake, cake,_  
_Cake, cake, cake, cake,_  
_Cake, cake, cake, cake,_

_Ooh baby, I like it,_  
_You so excited,_  
_Don't try to hide it,_  
_Imma make you my bitch,"_

Le visage de Regina tourna au rouge écarlate, et elle aurait menti si elle avait prétendu ne pas être en train d'imaginer Emma occupée à lui faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

Cora coupa la musique.

"Il faut qu'on change, Regina a... comment on appele ça?" demanda-t-elle avec confusion, la voiture faisant une nouvelle embardée.

"UN LAPIN!" hurla soudain Snow, perturbant encore plus la conduite de Regina.

"BORDEL SNOW!" s'écria le groupe, tandis qu'ils retournaient tant bien que mal sur la route.

"Regina, tu as d'autres écouteurs?" demanda James, fatiguée d'entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de sa fille.

"En effet." Regina sortit une autre paire de son sac et la lui tendit.

"Bon, quelque chose de nouveau." dit Cora.

"S'il te plait, pas une autre de cette playliste." la supplia Regina.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Cora acquiesça et chercha autre chose.

"Oh, celle-ci!" s'écria-t-elle.

"Jump out your car in the middle of the street  
Open up the truck let the base beat  
Go ahead, go ahead,  
You gotta walk up in the club bear-footed  
I like that booty you know where to put it  
Go ahead, go ahead.

Now mamma you look so professional I'm followin' you sweatin' you  
I can't believe I'm doing what I'm doing  
What is wrong with my head go ahead  
'Cause baby I like how you're working it  
And watching you, you twarkin' it  
I'm trying get you out of this club and get you off in my bed  
Ohh, go ahead, yeah."

Emma éclata de rire, et se mit à chanter aussi, suivie par Snow. Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Regina tandis qu'elle observait Cora danser aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait dans son siège.

_"Now let me see the booty work, booty work,_  
_Booty work, boo booty work,_  
_Booty work, booty work, boo boo boo booty work,_  
_Go ahead, go ahead,_  
_Now let me see the booty work, booty work,_  
_Booty work, boo booty work._  
_Left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek."_

Cora continua de danser et de chanter, levant ses fesses du siège à chaque fois que la partie la plus rythmée arrivait. À ce stade là, Regina avait commencé à mourir de rire tandis qu'elle observait sa mère du coin de l'oeil.

"Quel divertissant genre de musique." commenta Cora en arrêtant la chanson.

"Je pensais pas que t'aimerais ce genre de truc, Cora." lui lança Emma du fond de la voiture.

"J'admet avoir été surprise quand j'ai écouté ça pour la première fois." dit-elle.

"Je ne savais pas que vous êtiez aussi amusante, Cora." dit Snow en riant, découvrant la femme sous un tout nouvel angle.

"Oui, elle s'est sortie le balais des fesses." commenta Emma. Cora haussa un sourcil et Snow retint un rire, "Bah quoi, c'est vrai!" ajouta la blonde.

"Je pense que ma fille pourrait avoir besoin de leçons, à ce niveau là." ajouta Cora, jetant un regard insistant à Regina.

"Pardon? Je suis tout à fait amusante." répliqua Regina avec raideur.

"Chérie, je t'aime mais tu es un peu trop coincée... en public, cela dit." dit Emma.

"Elle n'est pas comme ça au plumard?" interrogea Cora, surprise.

"MÈRE!" cria Regina, faisant rire les trois femmes.

"Non, elle est sauvage." dit Emma avec un air parfaitement sérieux.

"Oh, Emma, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça." gémit Snow.

"Je suis étonnée." répondit Cora à Emma, fixant sa fille, qui rougissait fortement.

"Yep, dirty talk, domination, la totale."

"EMMA!" gronda Regina, rouge comme une tomate.

"C'EST VRAI!"

"PAS DE SEXE POUR UNE SEMAINE!" ordonna-t-elle. Cora and Emma hoquetèrent d'indignation.

Regina lui adressa un sourire satisfait dans le miroir.

"Mais, mais, mais..." commença Emma, faisant la moue.

"C'est dur." dit Cora.

"Il faut qu'elle apprenne à ne pas exposer notre vie sexuelle." se défendit Regina.

"Je suis désolée." dit Emma à voix basse du fond de la voiture.

Regina ne voulait pas regarder dans le rétro; elle savait qu'elle y verrait la moue et les yeux de chien battu, et qu'elle céderait immédiatement.

"Gina." essaya encore Emma.

"T'es juste méchante, là." affirma Cora, ses yeux allant et venant de l'une à l'autre.

"Chériiiiiiie." gémit Emma.

Regina regarda finalement, et grogna en voyant l'adorable expression de la blonde.

"Je suis désolée, je retire ce que j'ai dis." abandonna-t-elle.

"Dis lui que tu l'aimes." ajouta Cora.

"Je t'aime." affirma Gina en croisant son regard dans le mirroir.

"Je t'aime aussi." répondit joyeusement Emma, "T'as autre chose à écouter, Cora?"

"Et bien, cette fois je veux que ma fille s'amuse un peu." dit Cora avant d'appuyer sur play.

_"They see me rollin_  
_They hatin_  
_Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty_  
_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_  
_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_  
_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_  
_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_  
_My music so loud_  
_I'm swangin_  
_They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty_  
_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty"_

Regina sourit, et comme pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas si stricte que cela, elle commença à conduire d'une seule main en chantant.

Cora laissa un rire lui échapper en voyant Regina se détendre; Emma paraissait ravie aussi. Snow chercha dans son sac, et finit par en sortir une casquette de baseball qu'elle mit sur la tête de Regina, bien évidemment de travers.

Regina se laissa faire. Elle savait avoir l'air ridicule, mais Emma paraissait contente, et c'était assez pour la satisfaire.

Cora attrapa le second chapeau qu'on lui tendait et le mit de la même façon. Mère et fille prirent des poses en chantant sur Riding Dirty. Cora attrapa une paire de lunettes de soleil et en tendit une autre à Regina. Le tableau était complet, et Emma ne put s'empêcher de prendre des photos avec son portable.

La chanson s'arrêta et Cora enleva la casquette.

"On dirait bien qu'on est arrivé." lança Cora en souriant.

Emma haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Le voyage avait été bien plus rapide que ce qu'elle pensait.

"Si on pouvait voyager comme ça plus souvent.." commença Regina, lâchant la route des yeux pour un instant.

"ECUROEIL!" cria Snow.

Regina fit une énième embardée.

"BORDEL SNOW!"


	2. Ne jamais laisser Cora seule

Merci beaucoup pour vos adorables reviews et pour les follow/favorites ! Continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou même à me suggérer différentes traductions, pour certaines expressions particulières.

* * *

"Suis moi, on va t'installer." dit Regina à sa mère tandis qu'elle entrait avec elle et montait les escaliers. "Voilà la chambre d'ami."

"Merci, ma chère." dit Cora avec sincérité. "J'espère réellement être une meilleur mère, et je suis contente que tu ai accepté de me donner une chance."

"Ne me déçois pas..." répondit Regina, un bref instant de vulnérabilité transparaissant sur ses traits, "La salle de bain est par ici."

Regina l'emmena jusqu'à ladite salle de bain. Les yeux de Cora s'écarquillèrent quand elle jeta un oeil à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda-t-elle en pointant le cabinet.

"Les toilettes."

"Mais ce n'est pas..." commença-t-elle, confuse.

"Un trou dans un bac en bois?" acheva Regina avec un sourire.

"Oui." dit Cora avec émerveillement, "Comment ça fonctionne?"

"Tu lèves la cuvette, fais ton affaire puis pousses le levier juste là. Et s'il te plait, rabaisses la cuvette ensuite." lui dit-elle avant de sortir, laissant Cora découvrir.

"Chérie, je suis rentrée!" appela Emma d'en bas des escaliers, et Regina se précipita à sa rencontre.

Cora fixa le bidule avec hésitation, avant que son envie ne devienne trop pressante. Elle leva la cuvette avec précaution et examina l'intérieur.

"Intéressant." marmonna-t-elle avant de baisser son bas et de s'assoir.

"Bienvenue à la maison, ma chère." dit Regina avec un sourire lumineux. Emma sourit en retour et attrapa Regina pour l'embrasser.

"Maintenant, quoi?" se dit Cora, tandis qu'elle examinait le toilette. Se souvenant soudain de ce que sa fille lui avait expliqué à propos du levier, elle tenta de presser celui-ci. L'eau se précipita dans le toilette.

S'attendant à tout sauf à cela, Cora paniqua.

"ENNEMI!" cria-t-elle, levant une main pour se défendre et faisant exploser le toilette entier, l'eau se mettant à bondir dans toutes les directions.

"BORDEL!" s'écria-t-elle à nouveau quand l'eau l'atteignit et qu'elle recula, percutant l'évier et faisant exploser celui -ci à son tour.

"Mère?!" appela Regina d'une voix inquiète, ouvrant vite la porte pour se retrouver face à une Cora trempée assis au milieu d'une salle de bain inondée.

"Tu te fous de moi." grogna Regina, ses yeux énervés parcourant la pièce, "REGARDES CE QUE TU AS FAIS À MA SALLE DE BAIN!" hurla-t-elle.

Emma se tenait derrière, tâchant de retenir un rire en voyant la scène. Cora avait l'air d'une enfant, ainsi assise au milieu des jets d'eau, l'air penaude. D'un geste, Regina fit cesser les fuites. D'un nouveau mouvement de la main, elle avait un évier et un toilette neufs.

"Ca fait dix minutes que tu vis ici, et tu as déjà réussi à détruire deux choses." gronda Regina avant de s'éloigner en soupirant.

"Allez." Emma s'approcha de la femme et l'aida à se lever. "Je suggère une douche. Tu penses pouvoir parvenir à ne pas la casser?"

Cora marmonna quelque chose d'insaisissable avant d'acquiesçer. Emma lui apporta des vêtements secs, puis lui montra comment fonctionnait la douche.

Pendant ce temps-là, Emma alla voir Regina, qui faisait du rangement et était visiblement encore sur les nerfs.

"Chérie, ce n'était qu'un toilette et un évier, et tu les as remplacé. C'est un monde étrange pour elle. Il faut que tu sois patiente." lui dit-elle doucement, prenant la brune dans ses bras.

"Je sais. C'est juste tellement frustrant." admit Regina, se détendant dans son étreinte. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Cora entra avec hésitation, s'approchant de sa fille qu'elle enlaça en matière d'excuse, avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit.

**Le matin suivant.**

Quand Cora descendit les escaliers, elle trouva sa fille prête à partir travailler.

"Pendant que je suis partie, mère, essayes de ne rien casser." supplia-t-elle, lui faisant un sourire et un rapide câlin avant de partir.

Cora erra sans but dans la maison, observant différents objets avant d'entrer dans le salon, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur une boite noire au devant brillant.

Elle s'assit en face de la boite et appuya sur un bouton, s'écartant brusquement quand une image apparut sur l'écran.

Elle se retint de tout exploser, n'ayant pas tellement envie d'énerver à nouveau sa fille.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?" s'exclama-t-elle en fixant la boite. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un truc rectangulaire rempli de boutons, et elle l'attrapa. Appuyant sur plusieurs touches, elle regarda les chaines changer.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand l'écran s'arrêta.

"Ce truc montre des gens en plein acte? Que c'est inapproprié." Se dit-elle, penchant la tête sur le coté pour regarder, "Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça avant."

"Salut Cora, tu- AHHHHHHH" glapit Emma en se couvrant les yeux quand elle vit ce que Cora regardait.

"Ce truc est inapproprié!" répéta-t-elle à l'intention d'Emma, les yeux pourtant encore collés à l'écran de la TV.

"Oui, c'est parce que tu es sur une chaine de porno." lui dit Emma tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à coté d'elle et prenait la télécommande, "On les avait bloqué avec le contrôle parental pour qu'Henry ne tombe pas dessus, comment tu l'as désactivé?"

"J'ai juste appuyé sur des boutons, j'y connais rien..." Cora s'arrêta un instant, "Ils montrent vraiment ça?"

"Oui... sur la chaine de porno." répéta Emma.

"De quoi?"

"Tu n'avais pas de porno dans ton monde?"

"C'est quoi?"

"Ce sont des gens filmés en train de coucher."

"Oh."

"C'est embarrassant..."

"En effet."

"Regardes quelque chose d'autre." dit Emma en changeant la station, avant de sortir.

Cora acquiesça et ses yeux retournèrent se coller à l'écran, regardant une chaine appelée Tosh.O.

"_Don't make me snap my fingers in a Z formation, hip rotation booty sensation, elbow elbow, wrist wrist, double double, kiss kiss._"

"C'est étrange." commenta Cora en regardant le gamin claquer des doigts en musique.

L'écran changea.

"_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe._"

"Cette musique est fort réjouissante." se dit-elle avant de suivre les paroles et de se mettre à chanter.

Emma entendit le bruit et vint voir, souriant en coin quand elle vit Cora danser toute seule.

"_Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe, it's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe!_" chantait-elle avec enthousiasme, avant de se rassoir sur le canapé.

"Tu t'amuses bien?" demanda Emma du couloir, faisant tant bondir Cora de surprise qu'elle eut un geste incontrolé, détruisant la bibliothèque de Regina.

"BORDEL!" cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle fixait l'étagère cassée.

"Regina va me tuer." dit Emma avec consternation, tandis qu'elle regardait les livres renversés.

"Je peux réparer ça." répliqua Cora, et d'un geste de la main elle remit tout en place.

"Tu peux tout réparer ainsi?"

"Non, à moins d'être familière avec l'objet." répondit Cora.

"Que dis-tu d'un petit déjeuner alors?" demanda Emma tandis que Cora la suivait jusqu'à la cuisine.

Cora la regarda cuisiner des oeufs et mettre du pain dans un drôle d'appareil.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda Cora en pointant la poële.

"C'est une poële."

"C'est différent de ce que je connais."

"Oui, c'est moderne, et pas de l'âge de pierre." sourit Emma, et Cora se renfrogna avant de s'approcher du grille- pain.

"Et ça?"

"C'est un grille-pain, ça cuit le pain."

Cora fixa l'objet de manière suspiçieuse, glissant un coup d'oeil par dessus et s'approchant un peu trop. Le pain bondit, la frappant en pleine figure.

"PUTAIN!" hurla-t-elle, levant la main et faisant voler le grille-pain jusqu'au mur du fond.

"BORDEL CORA!" râla Emma, tandis qu'elle finissait les oeufs et s'approchait du grille-pain cassé, "Regina va vraiment me tuer."

"Je peux pas réparer ça." commenta Cora.

"Pouah..." grogna Emma, posant le grille-pain sur le comptoir.

Emma s'assit en face de Cora, leur servant les oeufs. Elle râla bruyamment quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

"Shériff Swan." répondit-elle, "Ok, j'arrive."

"Des problèmes en ville?" demanda Cora.

"Ouep. Juste Leroy encore saoul de la nuit dernière." expliqua-t-elle, "Je dois y aller, s'il te plait ne touches à rien que tu ne connaisses pas."

"D'accord maman." répondit Cora d'un air contrit. Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir.

Cora fit le tour de la pièce du regard en se demandant quoi faire. Emma lui avait clairement dit de rester loin des choses qu'elle ne comprennait pas. Mais depuis quand Cora Mills écoutait-elle qui que ce soit?

Cora commença à fouiller parmi les armoires, cherchant les ingrédients pour faire une tarte. Elle adorait cuisiner... mais n'avait pas fait cela depuis près de 50 ans.

Elle trouva ce dont elle avait besoin et prépara la tarte, laissant un bordel monstrueux dans la cuisine entière.

"Comment le cuire?" marmonna-t-elle, fixant le four. Elle fixa longuement les boutons avant de tourner l'un d'entre eux sur 'ON', puis d'en régler un autre à 700.

"Je pense que c'est bon." songea-t-elle, certaine que 700 correspondait à un certain temps.

Elle sourit, satisfaire d'elle-même et se rendit compte du bordel qu'elle avait causé dans la cuisine.

"Je nettoierai plus tard." se dit-elle avant de quitter la cuisine et de retourner à l'étage.

Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Regina et Emma, et entra, curieuse de voir à quoi elle ressemblait.

Avec un sourire, elle remarqua que la moitié de la chambre était parfaitement rangée tandis que l'autre était un véritable bordel.

Cora s'approcha d'un placard et fit glisser la porte, s'intéressant au dressing.

"Très joli ma chère." commenta-t-elle en fouillant parmi les vêtements.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table de nuit, tirant sur un tiroir, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" se demanda-t-elle en sortant un drôle d'objet, le tenant par la sangle auquel il était attaché.

"Oh mon dieu." murmura-t-elle en fixant le faux penis.

"Que diable?" continua-t-elle en l'examinant. Elle finit par essayer de mettre le harnais, avant de se regarder dans la glace.

"Mais que font-elles?" Elle fixa l'objet dans la glace, bougeant ses hanches en même temps. Elle se mit à glousser, avant de retirer le harnais.

Elle retourna au tiroir, et en sortit plusieurs paires de menottes.

"Les petites cochonnes."

Regardant à nouveau dedans, elle remarqua des bouteilles et une attira son oeil.

"Aux pommes? Comme c'est surprenant." marmonna-t-elle avant de sortir un autre objet en forme de pénis, cette fois sans harnais mais plus lourd que le précédent.

Pressant le bouton qui s'y trouvait, elle sursauta quand l'objet se mit à vibrer dans sa main. Elle le jeta un l'air et le regarda retomber au sol avec un bruit sourd, continuant de vibrer et bougeant sur le sol.

"Quelle genre de magie est-ce là!" s'écria-t-elle, ne trouvant plus l'objet.

Elle se rendit soudain compte de l'odeur de brulé saturant l'air.

"Et merde." Elle courut retourner à la cuisine. "BORDEL!" La fumée sortait du four et elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et commença à évacuer la fumée avant d'attraper le plat et de sortir la tarte brulée.

Elle remit les boutons à leur emplacement initial, sans entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

**Quelques minutes auparavant.**

Regina se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié un formulaire à la maison, et y retournait quand elle vit Emma s'y rendant également.

"TU L'AS LAISSE SEULE A LA MAISON?!" cria-t-elle au milieu de la rue, certains passants se tournant pour regarder.

"Leroy causait des problèmes, je pouvais pas le laisser errer alors que l'autre jour il harcelait Belle!" se défendit Emma, "Et Cora a promis qu'elle se comporterait bien."

"Emma, c'est ma mère!" cria-t-elle encore, levant les mains en l'air avant d'accélérer pour rentrer à la maison.

"Je suis sûre que tout va bien." essaya de la rassurer Emma. Au moins, la maison tenait encore debout, ce qui était bon signe.

"Je sens de la fumée." lança Regina.

Emma courut dans la cuisine tandis que sa femme montait à l'étage vérifier que tout allait bien.

La blonde s'arrêta net en se retrouvant face à Cora, tenant la tarte brulée.

Elles se fixèrent un long moment avant que Cora ne lui tende le plat.

"J'ai fait une tarte." dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

"MÈRE!" cria Regina d'en haut des escaliers, et dans un nuage de fumée indigo elle se matérialisa dans la cuisine, tenant le sex toy par la sangle.

"Je peux expliquer ça!"

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT À MA CUISINE?"

"J'ai fait une tarte."

"Tu-tu- une tarte?!" Regina fumait littéralement de colère, les doigts serrés sur la sangle.

"Chérie, tu vas abimer Swan." dit Emma en prenant l'objet des mains de Regina.

"Swan?" répéta Cora, amusée, "Vous l'avez appelé Swan?"

"PAS MAINTENANT, EMMA!" cria Regina à nouveau, son regard parcourant la pièce et la tarte brulée.

La magie crépitait autour de Regina.

"Je vais retourner en haut ranger le bordel que tu as mis dans nos armoires. Toi et Emma, vous restez ici et nettoyez tout ça." dit-elle, les dents serrés, avant d'arracher le sex toy des mains d'Emma et de quitter la pièce.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir ruiné tes chances de t'envoyer en l'air ce soir." dit Cora avec sincérité.

"C'est bon." Emma soupira, "Tu as fouillé dans notre tirroir?"

"PUTAIN, TU TE FOUS DE MOI?" entendirent-ils hurler Regina. Cora se souvint soudain du vibrateur qu'elle ne trouvait plus et adressa un sourire penaud à Emma.

"Vous êtes des cochonnes, hein?" demanda-t-elle, amusée.

"Quoi-Je-Non-Nous-"

"C'est bon ma chère, j'ai vu les menottes, les bouteilles... et les jouets." lui dit-elle avec un sourire avant de commencer à nettoyer la cuisine à l'aide de la magie.

Emma se mit à rougir furieusement. Regina entra en trombe dans la cuisine.

"TU AS FOUILLE NOTRE TIRROIR!" cria-t-elle.

"J'étais curieuse."

"J'ai trouvé Regal sous le lit, encore en train de vibrer!"

"Regal?" répété Cora en levant un sourcil, faisant rougir Regina.

"Ne changes pas de sujet!"

"Vous avez un jouet appelé Swan et l'autre Regal?"

"On les appele comme on veut!" grinça Regina.

"Maman! Emma!" entendirent-ils appeler de l'extérieur, Regina faisant vite disparaître le vibrateur.

"Par ici, chéri!" lança Regina.

Henry entra, l'air confus.

Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers lui et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda Henry, tenant Swan par la sangle.

"Un masseur pour la nuque. Va dans ta chambre." lui répondit Regina tandis qu'Emma attrapait le jouet.

"Mais-"

"MAINTENANT!" crièrent Emma et Regina en même temps.

Une fois qu'Henry fut partit, elles se tournèrent vers Cora.

"BORDEL CORA!"


	3. Cora Vs le micro-onde

Encore un grand merci aux reviewers, ça fait toujours très plaisir !

* * *

Cora Mills vivait depuis près de deux mois chez sa fille et la petite amie de celle-ci. Elle s'était habituée à la plupart de l'électroménager, en dehors d'un incident avec le mixeur ayant failli lui couter un doigt.

Regina lui faisait finalement confiance pour faire la baby-sitter. Snow et James s'en occupaient habituellement, mais Cora était inflexible quand il s'agissait de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son petit fils, même si cela signifiait devoir le surveiller à chaque fois que Regina et Emma souhaitaient passer la soirée dehors.

"Nana? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?" demanda Henry en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa grand-mère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux à manger?" répondit Cora en le souriant avant de l'emmener à la cuisine.

"Mh, des hot dogs?" proposa-t-il.

Cora fronça les sourcils.

"Des hot dogs?"

Henry acquiesça.

"TA MÈRE TE LAISSE MANGER DES CHIENS?! Snow ne serait pas contente d'apprendre ça." dit Cora avec sérieux, faisant rire Henry.

"Non, Nana, ce n'est pas fait avec du chien. C'est juste comme ça qu'on les appele."

"Si tu le sais... Et qu'est-ce que je fais avec ces hot dogs?"

"Maman les met sur le barbecue."

Cora pâlit à la mention du barbecue.

_Cora fixait la machine en fer avec inquiétude, peu certaine de comment faire démarrer l'animal._

_Ses yeux se baladaient sur les boutons et le réservoir de propane avec confusion._

_"Okay, je pense qu'il faut qu'il faut appuyer sur celui-ci..." marmonna-t-elle avant de tourner le bouton, libérant le gaz. Elle sourit avec satisfaction avant de le mettre au maximum._

_"Maintenant, je l'allume." ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir une boite d'allumettes, d'en allumer une et de la jeter en vitesse sur le barbecue._

_Les flammes bondirent en l'air brusquement... et bien évidemment, Cora paniqua._

_Elle leva les mains rapidement, propulsant le barbecue loin d'elle et en direction de l'arbre de Regina._

_"Et merde." marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait le barbecue frapper l'arbre, qui s'enflamma aussitôt._

_"NANA, EST-CE QUE CA VA?!" cria Henry en entendant l'explosion, se précipitant dans le jardin, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il vit l'arbre de sa mère en feu._

_"BON SANG DE BORDEL!" brailla Cora tandis qu'elle agitait les mains en l'air pour éteindre le feu._

_Un arbre noir et calciné se tenait au milieu du jardin._

_"Maman va être vraiment en colère." dit Henry tandis qu'il se tenait près d'elle._

_"Ne lui dis rien." ordonna Cora, sur le point de lever la main pour tenter de réparer les dégâts._

_"QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS À MON ARBRE?!" entendit-elle crier de derrière elle, et elle se tourna pour voir une Regina folle de rage courir vers eux, les yeux légèrement larmoyants._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à mon barbecue?!" ajouta Emma en se précipitant aussi vers la machine. "Shhh tout va bien, maman est là maintenant."_

_"EMMA, C'EST QU'UN PUTAIN DE BARBECUE!" protesta Regina, presque en larmes devant son pauvre arbre._

_"Je peux réparer ça." dit Cora, et elle agita la main pour réparer le pommier._

_"Regina, répares mon bébé!" réclama Emma._

_Regina marmonna, avant de ramener le barbecue à son état normal._

_"Voilà, tout va bien." dit Emma en soulevant le barbecue pour le ramener à la maison._

"Je préférerais éviter le barbecue." dit Cora à Henry, sortant de ses pensées.

Henry approuva vigoureusement, se rappelant aussi l'incident. Sa mère n'en avait vraiment pas été ravie.

"Tu pourrais les faire dans le micro-onde." suggéra-t-il.

Cora acquiesça et jeta un coup d'oeil à ce... micro-onde. C'était l'une des rares choses dont elle ne s'était pas encore servie, mais elle se sentait capable d'y arriver avec son petit fils pour l'aider.

"Essayons avec du chocolat chaud en premier." suggéra Henry, en songeant que ce serait plus facile pour lui apprendre à maîtriser le micro-onde.

"Comment je fais?"

Henry sortit les ingrédients.

"D'abord, tu mets le lait dans la tasse, puis tu le réchauffes, puis tu ajoutes le chocolat, tu mélanges et tu ajoutes les marshmallows." expliqua Henry avec un sourire.

"Et comment marche ce truc?" demanda Cora, le suivant jusqu'au micro-onde. Il lui montra quels boutons pousser.

Le téléphone sonna et Henry se précipita vers le salon pour y répondre.

"Oh, salut Jake." répondit Henry avant de sourire vers Cora, "Nana, c'est mon ami Jake, tu peux te débrouiller seule?"

"Je m'en sortirai, chéri!" répondit-elle, jetant un coup d'oeil aux ingrédients avant de suivre ses instructions.

Elle plaça la tasse dans le micro-onde et ferma la porte, avant de presser les boutons et de regarder la machine s'allumer et commencer à chauffer le lait.

Elle se souvint du conseil de Regina.

_"Mère, quand tu te sers de quelque chose, fais le calmement et en prenant ton temps, je suis fatiguée de te voir tout casser dans ma maison juste parce que tu prends peur."_

Cora maugréa, et observa la tasse tourner dans le micro-onde.

"Ce n'était pas si difficile." sourit-elle tandis que le bip retentissait et qu'elle retirait la tasse, plaçant le chocolat dedans et regardant les marshmallows.

"Il a dit de les mettre dedans avant ou après..." marmonna-t-elle en cherchant à se souvenir, mais elle haussa les épaules et plaça une poignée de marshmallows dans la tasse. Avec un sourire, elle la remit dedans et pressa les boutons.

Elle se rendit près du frigo et commença à fouiller pour préparer ces fameux "hot dogs" quand elle entendit un soudain pop.

Elle releva la tête mais ne réagit pas.

Un autre pop.

"Ho ho..." commença-t-elle, tournant la tête très lentement pour regarder vers le micro-onde, voyant qu'une écume blanche recouvrait la vitre du micro-onde.

"BORDEL!" cria-t-elle, ouvrant la porte en vitesse pour arrêter l'appareil.

Elle observa les dégâts. Des marshmallows étaient écrasés partout à l'intérieur du micro-onde, accrochés sur les parois.

"Nana, est-ce que tout va-" Henry s'arrêta en voyant le carnage. "Oh punaise."

"Je peux-"

"Réparer ça, je sais, Nana." dit Henry avec un soupire avant de s'approcher pour mieux voir. "On peut nettoyer ça avec avoir fait les hot dogs."

Cora approuva, et lui tendit la tasse de chocolat chaud à moitié explosé.

"Merci." dit Henry en riant, avant de boire une gorgée, "Pas mal."

Cora rayonna, et attrapa le paquet de hotdogs.

"Je vais m'en occuper, va boire ton chocolat tranquillement." lui dit-elle. Il la regarda avec inquiétude un moment avant de sortir de la pièce.

Cora se souvint de la façon dont ils faisaient cuire les choses sur le barbecue, elle avait remarqué une espèce de feuille de métal dont Emma se servait et commença à chercher dans les tiroirs pour en trouver.

"Ah ha!" s'écria-t-elle joyeusement, sortant la boite et arrachant un morceau du papier, qu'elle plaça sur le comptoir et sur lequel elle ajouta les hot dogs, avant de mettre le tout dans le micro-onde.

Elle examina la boite d'où venaient les hot dogs, cherchant pour le temps de cuisson. Elle finit par se décider pour cinq minutes, souriant face à son succès quand le plat commença à tourner.

Elle se tourna un instant et entendit un craquement, se retournant aussitôt avant de voir des étincelles bondir à l'intérieur du micro-onde.

Le papier brillant prit feu alors qu'il continuait de craquer.

"DEMON!" cria Cora, oubliant instantanément le conseil de Regina; elle leva la main, faisant exploser l'appareil. La porte du micro-onde pendait sur ses gongs, et le papier brillant continuait de faire de brèves étincelles et de fumer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" s'écria Henry en entrant.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le micro-onde et il grogna.

"Nana, tu peux pas mettre de l'aluminium dans le micro-onde!" gronda-t-il.

"Tu ne me l'as pas dit!"

"Je pensais que tu savais!"

"Je ne suis là que depuis deux mois, Henry!" protesta-t-elle.

"Maman va être en rage." soupira-t-il.

"Au moins, les marshmallows ne sont plus un problème." commenta Cora. Henry leva un sourcil, lui rappelant Regina.

"Henry, mère, nous sommes rentrés!" appela joyeusement Regina, entrant dans la cuisine avec Emma au bras.

"J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne-" La voix d'Emma s'éteignit quand elle vit le bordel. "Merde."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Regina, qui restait immobile et la bouche à moitié ouverte de stupéfaction.

Elle ferma finalement la bouche et se redressa calmement, s'éclaircit la gorge et commença;

"Je ne m'occupe pas de ces conneries maintenant." Elle tourna rapidement les talons s'éloigna.

"RIDICULE!" l'entendirent-ils crier tandis qu'une porte se fermait avec violence.

Emma fixa son fils, puis Cora, puis le micro-onde.

"Je vais juste racheter un micro-onde." marmonna-t-elle avant de sortir à son tour.

Henry sortit l'aluminium avec précaution et l'ouvrit, souriant quand il vit que les hot dogs étaient juste parfaitement cuits. Il attrapa les sauces et en mit pour lui et sa nana.

"Voilà." dit-il avec un sourire en lui tendant un hotdog.

Cora sourit et prit une bouchée.

Cela en valait totalement la peine.


	4. Cora et le piège mortel

Merci de suivre cette traduction ! Je suis toujours aussi ravie de voir que vous aimez.

N.B. : J'ai été en hiatus à cause des partiels cette semaine et ne pourrai donc updater mes deux autres fics que la semaine prochaine, désolée...

* * *

"Tu veux que je fasse... quoi?" demanda-t-elle, éberluée.

"Je veux que tu m'apprennes à conduire ce drôle de véhicule que vous appelez voiture." dit fermement Cora.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Emma, confuse.

"Parce que je ne peux pas continuer d'apparaître en ville, ça fout la trouille aux gens." dit-elle tristement.

Elle se souvenait que la veille encore elle s'était transportée chez Granny et avait failli se faire tirer une arbalète dessus.

"Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit moi qui t'apprenne?"

"Parce que Regina ne voudra surement pas." dit Cora avec amertume.

"Tu lui as demandé?" demanda Emma.

**Flashback**

"Regina, tu m'apprends à conduire?" demanda gentiment Cora.

"Absolument pas, mère."

"Pourquoiiii?" gémit Cora.

"Parce que tu exploses constamment tout ce qui m'appartient, et la dernière chose qui ait besoin d'être explosée est ma Benz." répondit froidement Regina, les yeux rivés sur sa mère.

"Mais Reginaaaa..." pleurnicha encore Cora.

"NON!" répéta fermement Regina.

"S'il te plaaaait." Cora fit la moue. Regina la fixa quelques minutes, observant son insupportable expression de cocker.

"Pourquoi fais-tu la moue?" demanda-t-elle.

"Parce que ça marche quand Emma le fait."

"Emma t'a apprit à faire la moue?!" demanda Regina en haussant un sourcil.

"Elle a dit que c'était à toute épreuve." expliqua Cora.

"D'abord Henry, maintenant toi..." Regina soupira tandis que sa mère se mordait la lèvre.

"Bon." céda Regina, attrapant ses clés et menant sa mère jusqu'à la voiture. "Installes toi." dit-elle en désignant le siège conducteur tandis qu'elle s'installait sur le siège passager.

Cora grimpa dans la voiture avec excitation, mit ses mains sur le volant et se mit à le tourner.

"Vroom vroom." dit-elle joyeusement, faisant aussitôt froncer les sourcils à sa fille.

"Ouep, on laisse tomber." dit Regina en prenant les clés et en ressortant de la voiture.

Cora resta dans la voiture, l'air déconfite.

"Vroom vroom." répéta-t-elle tristement.

**Présent**

"Non." mentit Cora.

Emma laissa un soupire lui échapper.

"Bien. Mais on prend la mienne, Regina deviendrait folle si on prenait sa Benz." dit-elle en prenant ses clés.

"Tu veux vraiment que je conduise ce truc?" dit Cora avec dégoût tandis qu'elles s'approchaient de la voiture jaune.

"POURQUOI TOUTE CETTE FAMILLE DETESTE-T-ELLE MON MAGNIFIQUE BEBE?" répliqua Emma avec frustration, passant une main affectueuse sur le coté de sa voiture, "Shhh bébé, tout va bien, maman est là et ne laissera personne dire du mal de toi."

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, allons-y." dit Cora en levant les yeux au ciel, essayant de lui prendre les clés.

"Nope! Je conduis jusqu'au parking de l'école et je t'apprendrai là-bas." dit fermement Emma.

Cora leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel mais obéit quand même.

"Hey Emma, où est-ce que vous allez?"

Emma se tourna pour voir sa mère s'approcher.

"Cora veut que je lui apprenne à conduire." dit Emma avec un petit sourire.

"Je peux venir?" demanda Snow, cherchant à passer du temps avec sa fille même si cela signifiait devoir la partager avec Cora.

"Bien sûr." dit Emma avec un sourire, et ils montèrent dans la voiture.

"Bonjour Snow." dit sèchement Cora.

"Cora." répondit-elle.

Le trajet fut rapide, et une fois qu'Emma se fut garée, elles échangèrent de place.

Cora plaça ses mains sur le volant et sourit.

"Vroom Vroom."

Emma fixa Cora un moment, celle-ci lui rendant son regard en souriant. Mais Emma n'avait pas du tout l'air amusée.

"Fais ça encore une seule fois et on arrête là." dit Emma avec sérieux, voyant l'expression de Cora se décomposer.

"Regina n'a pas aimé non plus." commenta-t-elle.

"Quoi-"

"Quoi?" s'écria aussitôt Cora, se rendant compte de son erreur. Emma la fixa avec suspicion avant de lui expliquer comment faire.

"Bon, d'abord démarre en tournant les clés. Voilà. Maintenant met ton pied sur le frein, c'est la pédale de droite, voilà. Maintenant tu dois changer la vitesse en Conduite. Garde ton pied sur le frein." dit-elle en regardant Cora faire.

"Et maintenant?"

"Maintenant, retire ton pied du frein." Cora leva le pied et la voiture commença à avancer doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi on bouge... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" répéta Cora frénétiquement tandis que la voiture allait de l'avant.

"C'est bon, Cora." l'encouragea Snow.

"Cora, met ton pied sur l'autre pédale et donne un petit coup. Tout va bien." affirma Emma.

Cora obéit, faisant accélérer la voiture aux environs des 5kmh.

"QUELLE EST CETTE MAGIE, OH MON DIEU, JE DOIS FAIRE QUOI?!"

"Cora, détends-toi, c'est comme ça que-"

"ON DEVAIT PAS ALLER AUSSI VITE!"

"Cora, calme-toi bon sang!"

"JE FAIS QUOI?!"

"DU CALME BORDEL!" cria Emma tandis que Cora continuait de paniquer alors qu'ils avançaient à vitesse de croisière.

"LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR DE CE PIÈGE MORTEL!"

Emma roula des yeux et laissa sa tête cogner contre la vitre, blasée.

"EMMA, COMMENT J'ARRÊTE CE TRUC!"

"Met ton pied sur le frein." dit Emma d'une voix irritée.

"LE FREIN? C'EST QUOI LE FREIN?" cria Cora.

"LAPIN!" brailla Snow de derrière, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Cora.

"EMMA JE DOIS ARRÊTER CE VEHICULE!"

"CORA ARRÊTES LA VOITURE TU VAS ECRASER LE LAPIN!"

"JE SAIS SNOW!"

"ARRÊTES LA VOITURE!"

"JE PEUX PAS" cria Cora tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du lapin.

"Vous vous foutez de ma gueule." marmonna Emma, avant d'éclater de rire de voir sa mère paniquer pour un lapin à 50 mètres de là, tandis que Cora continuait d'exagérer sur la vitesse de la voiture.

"Le frein, Cora." dit-elle entre deux rires.

"LE FREIN, J'AI PIGE, LE FREIN!" s'écria Cora en appuyant sur la pédale, envoyant la voiture en avant.

"C'ETAIT PAS LE FREIN!"

"CORA LE LAPIN!"

La voiture atteignait à présent les 25 km/h et approchait rapidement l'animal.

"CORA!" cria Snow. À la dernière minute, Cora tourna le volant et évita le lapin.

"COMMENT J'ARRÊTE LA VOITURE?"

"Le frein, Cora." répéta Emma, de plus en plus irritée.

"CORA IL Y A UN ECUROEIL!"

"JE PEUX PAS M'ARRÊTER!"

"CORA!"

*bang*

"CORRAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOON IL AVAIT UNE FAMILLE!" cria Snow, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer tandis qu'Emma levait à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

"Cora, arrêtes la voiture, bon sang."

"JE PEUX PAS!"

"APPUIE SUR LA PEDALE DE GAUCHE!" cria Emma, faisant enfin réagir Cora qui frappa le frein, faisant brusquement s'arrêter la voiture.

Emma reprit le volant et alla garer la voiture tandis que Snow en sortait et se précipitait vers l'écureuil.

"Je viens d'écraser un des amis de la forêt de Snow." dit Cora, choquée.

"Elle en a des tas d'autres." se marra Emma.

"IL EST VIVANT!" s'écria joyeusement Snow, ramassant la créature et revenant en courant, entrant dans la voiture. "Il a juste une patte cassée!"

"Maman, sors cette chose de ma voiture, ça donne des maladies." dit Emma avec dégoût en jetant un coup d'oeil à la créature.

"Emma, il a une famille à laquelle il doit retourner!" dit Snow avec une moue.

"Je guéris pas ce truc." dit fermement Cora.

"C'EST TA FAUTE S'IL EST BLESSE!"

"C'EST QU'UN PUTAIN D'ECUREUIL SNOW!"

"La famille, Cora, la famille!" cria Snow en approchant l'écureuil du visage de Cora.

"Si Regina se cassait la main, tu la réparerais?!" demanda Cora.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça.

"C'est différent, Cora n'est pas un écureuil dégoutant." répondit Cora.

"Je ne sais pas pour la partie dégoutante..." dit Emma avec un sourire suffisant. Elle rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Je vais ignorer ça." dit Snow avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Cora.

"Je touche pas ce truc."

"Bon, allez, on rentre à la maison." dit Emma avant de les reconduire.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la voiture et rentrèrent.

"Regina!" appela Emma.

Quelques instants plus tard, Regina descendit les rejoindre. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand ils se posèrent sur Emma.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète en voyant l'expression de sa petite amie.

"J'aimerais que tu guérisses quelque chose."

"Quelqu'un." rectifia Snow. Cora leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu es blessée?" demanda Regina; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle commençait à dévisager Emma.

"Pas moi, chérie." dit-elle doucement, touchée par son attention.

"Qui?"

"Charlie." lança Snow.

"Qui est-... Snow, pourquoi tiens-tu un écureuil... et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ma maison?" demanda Regina en fixant l'animal.

"Cora l'a frappé."

"Maman, pourquoi tu frapperais un écureuil?!" Regina demanda, choquée en imaginant sa mère courant après un écureuil avec une batte ou quelque chose de ce genre.

"J'ai pas fait exprès!" protesta Cora.

"Emma lui apprenait à conduire-"

"QUOI?!" hurla Regina, fixant sa petite amie avec des yeux accusateurs.

"Elle m'a demandé de lui apprendre-"

"APRÈS QUE JE LUI AI DIS NON."

"Woah, elle t'a demandé?" répéta Emma avec confusion, regardant Cora.

"Je l'ai pas mentionné?" demanda Cora avec un air penaud.

Regina secoua le menton avant de retourner à l'écureuil.

"Tiens le bien." dit-elle à Snow. Elle toucha l'animal avec précaution, guérissant ses os avant de sourire quand la bestiole s'agita enfin.

"Merci Regina." dit Snow avec gratitude, "Et pas merci à toi." lança-t-elle à Cora.

Regina leva un sourcil en réponse.

"Cora ne toucherait pas un écureuil."

"SON NOM EST CHARLES!"

"Je croyais que son nom était Charlie?" demanda Cora avec confusion.

"Son nom formel est Charles. Charlie est son surnom."

Cora regarda Snow de travers avant de dire:

"Tu as des problèmes."

"J'aime les animaux."

"En tout cas, c'est bizarre." dit Cora en secouant la main en l'air.

"Snow, tu pourrais ramener l'écureuil-" Regina s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Snow. "Je veux dire Charles - à sa famille?"

Snow acquiesça avec hésitation avant de partir, laissant Cora et Emma seules avec Regina.

Depuis que Cora vivait avec elles, les fois où Regina devenait inquiétante étaient bien plus fréquentes.

Emma la regardait avec angoisse.

"Assis. S'il vous plait." dit Regina avec son sourire d'Evil Queen, et elles s'assirent l'une à coté de l'autre en avalant leur salive.

"QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS AVEC VOUS DEUX?" cria soudain Regina.

"Elle voulait juste apprendre à conduire!" défendit Emma.

"ELLE A TOUT FOUTU EN L'AIR!"

"On n'a pas pris la Benz!"

"À mon grand déplaisir, j'ai dû conduire ce piège mortel que vous appelez une voiture." ajouta Cora avec hauteur.

Regina fit une pause, regardant sa mère avec une expression haineuse.

"LA SEULE CHOSE QUE TU AURAIS DÛ EXPLOSER, MAIS NON! TU FOUS LE FEU À MON POMMIER MAIS TU PEUX PAS TE DEBROUILLER POUR DETRUIRE CETTE FOUTUE BAGNOLE?" cria-t-elle.

"HEY!" s'écria Emma, se levant mais se rasseyant aussitôt sous le regard de Regina.

"J'ai dit à Emma que je ne t'avais pas demandé." la défendit Cora.

Regina laissa un soupire exaspéré lui échapper avant de se calmer légèrement.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre." marmonna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le bar et de se servir un verre de cidre.

"Depuis que t'es arrivée, t'as fait que me causer des ennuis." gémit Emma à Cora.

"Peut-être que vous devriez résoudre ça au lit plus souvent." suggéra Cora.

"C'est quoi ton problème avec le sexe?" demanda Cora avec curiosité.

"Je ne me suis pas envoyée en l'air depuis longtemps." commenta négligemment Cora.

"Peut-être que tu devrais aller dans un bar et prendre le premier qui vient." lui dit Emma, sans penser que Cora prendrait cette suggestion sérieusement.

"Peut-être bien."

**Le matin suivant**

"Emma, tu as vu ma mère aujourd'hui?" demanda Regina. La chambre de Cora était encore fermée, mais elle était habituellement debout à cette heure-ci et Regina ne s'était donc pas souciée d'aller vérifier.

"Non." répondit Emma en enlaçant sa petite amie. "Pourquoi?"

"Je voulais juste m'excuser pour avoir été aussi dure hier soir."

"Et moi alors?" dit Emma avec un sourire en coin.

"Toi." dit Regina en l'embrassant doucement, "Tu as eu tes excuses hier soir." chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

"En effet." répondit Emma avec un sourire impudent.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait aller vérifier." dit Regina d'une voix inquiète, tirant Emma par la main et montant à l'étage.

"Mère?" appela Regina en frappant à la porte puis en ouvrant pour entrer.

"OH BORDEL!" s'écria Emma en se couvrant les yeux et en se retournant. Regina resta là, la bouche grande ouverte.

Cora était attachée au lit par des menottes; heureusement, un autre corps cachait la vue, allongé sur elle.

"Bonjour ma chère." dit Cora avec surprise. D'un geste, elle enleva l'insonorisation magique qu'elle avait placée dans la chambre.

"Bonjour Emma, Regina." dit une voix, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Regina et se retourner Emma.

"LEROY?!" s'écrièrent-elles à l'unisson.

Regina sentit ses genoux trembler et commença à s'effondrer, s'évanouissant tandis qu'Emma la rattrapait et la sortait de la chambre.

"Amusez-vous bien..." dit Emma avant de sortir en vitesse en portant Regina.

"Elle va être marquée à vie." marmonna Emma en couchant Regina sur son lit.

"Chérie, est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de la ramener doucement chez les vivants.

"Emma?" dit-elle, confuse en voyant sa petite amie se pencher sur elle.

"Comment tu te sens?"

"J'ai fait un rêve étrange, j'ai vu ma mère au lit avec Leroy."

"Euuuh, à ce propos-."

"OH LEROY!"

Le visage de Regina pâlit en entendant sa mère, et Emma eut un sourire penaud.

"INSONORISATION S'IL VOUS PLAIT!" cria-t-elle, les bruits s'éteignant.

Les yeux de Regina se retournèrent tandis qu'elle s'évanouissait à nouveau.

En ne pensant qu'une chose.

Bon sang, mère.


	5. Mise à jour du statut: Oups

Mes excuses pour ce gros retard ! À partir de maintenant je publierai environ deux chapitres par semaine de cette trad [cela dépendra des chapitres, certains étant beaucoup plus longs que d'autres]. Pour mes deux autres fic, ce sera environ deux update par mois, dont une qui arrivera dans la semaine. Encore merci à vous, sans lecteurs pas de fic !

* * *

Cora jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à l'ordinateur portable, essayant de rester calme et de ne pas le détruire au moindre bruit étrange. Regina avait déjà dû en racheter deux, et Cora en était arrivée à la supplier pour un troisième... Garder Regina de bonne humeur était désormais une priorité.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de démarrage et regarda l'écran s'illuminer. Elle sourit en voyant une petite photo d'elle apparaître avec son nom en dessous. Emma le lui avait personnalisé puisque Regina ne voulait pas.

_Bienvenue, Reine de Coeur._

"Okay, je met mon mot de passe." marmonna Cora en tapant celui-ci avant de cliquer sur entrer.

Le bureau apparut, et elle sourit, victorieuse, avant d'ouvrir le "navigateur internet" qu'Emma avait mentionné.

Quelques publicités s'ouvrirent et elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

"Facebook? C'est quoi ça?" marmonna-t-elle en cliquant sur la page.

"Hey Cora, tout se passe bien avec l'ordi?" demanda Emma en entrant dans la pièce, toute sourire.

"C'est quoi un facebook?" demanda Cora, "Je ne vois pas de visages ni de livres là-dedans."

Emma ricana et vint s'asseoir à coté de Cora.

"Je vais te faire un profil." dit Emma avant de remplir les différentes étapes d'inscription.

"Il nous faut juste une photo de profil." dit-elle, après avoir expliqué à Cora comment le site fonctionnait. Elle lança la caméra de l'ordinateur.

Cora sursauta en se voyant apparaître sur l'écran, et Emma attrapa vite ses mains pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse de dégâts.

"Du calme, c'est juste pour prendre une photo. Souris." dit-elle avant de se pousser, cliquant sur entrer quand Cora accepta finalement de se détendre.

Elle ajouta la photo et les relations familiales de Cora, s'ajoutant comme amie par la même occasion.

"On peut publier des status, c'est ça? Et tout le monde saura ce que je fais?"

"Voilà, c'est ça." confirma Emma en envoyant des invitations aux habitants de Storybrooke, y compris à Regina.

"Regina a facebook?" demanda Cora, surprise.

"Oui. Elle ne se connecte pas beaucoup... surtout pour espionner les autres, en fait." dit Emma avec un sourire en coin.

"Emma! Je viens de recevoir une notification pour une demande d'ami par ma mère?" lança Regina, confuse, en entrant à son tour et en posant alors ses yeux sur l'ordinateur.

"Elle voulait un facebook." dit Emma tandis que Cora acquiesçait avec excitation.

Regina sourit en coin et accepta la requête, ainsi que la demande de relation familiale.

"Maman, j'ai une demande de Nana..." dit Henry à son tour en entrant, le nez baissé sur son téléphone.

"Nana voulait un facebook." dit Regina avec un ricanement, tandis qu'Henry acceptait à son tour la demande.

"Nana est dans le moove maintenant." commenta joyeusement Henry, les trois femmes le fixant alors avec étonnement.

Cora prit vite goût à se servir de Facebook, la majorité des habitants ayant accepté sa demande d'amitié et allant même jusqu'à poster d'agréables messages sur son mur, à la grande surprise de sa fille.

* * *

"Chérie, où est ma mère?" demanda Regina. Elle cherchait Cora depuis près d'une demi-heure et ne pouvait toujours pas la trouver.

"Dans la cuisine." répondit Emma avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Regina, la brune souriant avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

"Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Regina en observant suspicieusement sa mère.

"Je pensais faire une salade pour le dîner de ce soir." dit Cora avec un sourire.

"Oh, ne jette pas les restes dans la poubelle. On a un système d'évacuation pour ça." commenta Regina avant d'attraper l'excès de salade restant sur le comptoir, de le jeter dans l'évier et de faire couler de l'eau.

"Un système d'évacuation?" demanda Cora avec confusion.

Regina acquiesça et appuya sur le levier à coté de l'évier, celui-ci faisant alors un gargouillis ainsi qu'un bruit de destruction.

"CHIMERE!" cria Cora, levant les mains et faisant exploser l'évier. L'eau se mit à bondir de tous les cotés, de même que les excès de salade.

Un morceau de laitue humide tomba sur la tête de Regina, qui à présent était trempée. L'eau se mit à inonder la pièce.

Regina laissa un soupire lui échappa et se tourna vers sa mère, qui était aussi trempée qu'elle et couverte de salade.

"Pourquoi..." se contenta de soupirer Regina.

"C'était un bruit de Chimère." répondit Cora, regardant sa fille avec un air penaud.

"Une Chimère." répéta Regina.

"Je pensais que tu étais en danger."

"Clairement, je l'étais... À CAUSE DE TOI!" répliqua Regina tandis qu'elle retirait les morceaux de laitue de son visage et bondissait hors de la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" cria Emma, en voyant Regina trempée.

"MA MÈRE, VOILÀ CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE! ON DIRAIT QUE DETUIRE MA MAISON EST UN SPORT POUR ELLE!" hurla Regina avant de monter à l'étage pour se changer.

"Eeet merde." marmonna Cora en regardant l'eau à ses pieds, avant de commencer à utiliser sa magie pour réparer les dégâts.

* * *

**Cora Mills a actualisé son statut : **Je viens de casser l'évier. Regina n'était pas amusée quand j'ai expliqué que je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une Chimère sauvage coincée à l'intérieur, et que j'avais eut peur pour elle... Je n'ai plus le droit de m'en servir.

**15 personnes aiment ça.**

Snow: Cora, il faut que tu arrêtes d'exploser la maison de Regina...

Cora: J'en suis bien consciente, Snow! Ces drôles de choses me font peur. C'est inévitable.

Emma: Tu sais ce qu'il y a d'autre, d'inévitable?... LA COLÈRE DE REGINA!

Cora: Et bien calme la!

Emma: T'AS DETRUI L'EVIER ET INONDÉ LA CUISINE!

Cora:... J'ai fait de la salade

Snow: C'est très attentionné de ta part, Cora.

Cora: Merci Snow. Personne d'autre dans ce foyer n'a l'air d'apprécier!

Emma: Bon sang. J'en peux plus.

* * *

Cora et Regina étaient assises ensemble dans le canapé, regardant un programme appelé "The Big Bang Theory"... Cora était amusée par la série mais Regina n'avait pas l'air de s'y intéresser, occupée à envoyer des messages avec son portable.

Elle le posa entre elle et sa mère un instant, regardant la série.

"Je vois que la télévision ne te fait plus aussi peur qu'avant." dit Regina avec un sourire en coin.

Cora haussa un sourcil, regardant sa fille avant de répondre :

"Je commence à m'y habituer." confirma-t-elle.

"Tant mieux, parce que j'en ai marre d'utiliser la magie tous les jours pour tout réparer. J'ai pas assez d'énergie pour ça." dit Regina, avant que ses yeux ne se baissent sur son portable en train de vibrer.

Sa mère suivit son regard, ses yeux s'élargissent en voyant une image d'Emma illuminant l'écran.

"EMMA!" s'écria Cora, saisissant le téléphone. Elle avait vu ce même genre de circonstance dans la forêt enchantée, où les gens étaient souvent prisonniers d'objets, et le seul moyen de les libérer était de détruire l'objet.

"JE VAIS TE SORTIR DE LÀ!" cria Cora en jetant le téléphone à travers la pièce, l'envoyant voler contre le mur.

"MÈRE!" protesta Regina, essayant de l'en empêcher mais trop tard, le blackberry se brisant en morceaux avant de retomber.

"EMMA! EMMA OÙ ES-TU?!" cria à nouveau Cora, courant jusqu'au téléphone, confuse en voyant tous les fils électriques. Il aurait dû y avoir un portail.

Cora sentit alors la terreur l'envahir quand elle réalisa son erreur, avalant sa salive avant de se retourner lentement pour faire face à la fureur de sa fille.

"Bonne nouvelle. Emma n'est pas piégée." dit-elle avec un faible sourire en levant les restes du blackberry.

Regina fixa le téléphone puis sa mère. Elle sentit son énergie magique frémir et sortit en silence de la pièce, presque en courant.

"Regina?" appela Cora avec confusion en suivant sa fille jusque dans le jardin. Regina se tenait droite au milieu de celui-ci; la magie vibrait autour d'elle, et soudainement elle lui laissa libre court.

La magie frappa soudain le sol, causant une énorme explosion et formant un cratère autour d'elle; elle se retrouva soudain à au moins dix mètres de profondeur.

Cora faillit tomber mais se retint de justesse tandis que Regina reprenait lentement son souffle.

Cora resta immobile tandis que sa fille se tournait et la fixait d'en bas, un sourire peiné sur les lèvres avant qu'elle ne grimpe pour sortir de là et ne s'arrête près d'elle.

"S'il te plait. Ne touche plus jamais mon téléphone. En fait, ne touche plus rien qui sois étrange pour toi." dit-elle calmement avant de retourner dans la maison.

"REGINA?! CORA?!" cria Emma, faisant le tour de la maison pour rejoindre le jardin. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le cratère.

Emma était encore à la station quand le tremblement de terre avait eut lieu, et s'était aussitôt inquiétée pour la sécurité de Regina, sans parler du fait qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son message.

"Cora... pourquoi y a-t-il un cratère dans notre jardin?" demanda Emma en approchant la sorcière.

Les yeux de Cora étaient agrandis par la peur, et elle leva le blackberry en explication.

"Que s'est-il passé?"

"Tu as envoyé un message à Regina et ta photo est apparue, j'ai donc cru que tu étais coincée dans le téléphone et je l'ai... jeté." dit Cora d'une petite voix, encore choquée.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un cratère?"

"Regina est devenue furieuse."

"Regina a fait ça?!" répéta Emma en pointant le cercle au milieu de la pelouse.

Cora acquiesça.

"Elle est dans la maison?"

Elle acquiesça à nouveau.

"Tu vas reboucher ce cratère?"

Elle secoua le menton.

"Pourquoi?"

"J'ai pas le droit de toucher quoi que ce soit."

"C'est Regina qui t'a dit ça?"

Cora acquiesça.

"D'accord." Emma soupira et la laissa là, retournant dans la maison et retrouvant une Regina très irritée en train de boire son cidre.

"Hey chérie, tu peux me dire comment tu t'y es prise pour faire un cratère dans le jardin?" demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire, s'avançant pour enlacer Regina par derrière.

"Elle a cassé mon blackberry." commença Regina, "J'ai perdu le contrôle et ai libéré une vibration magique."

"Ta mère est choquée."

"Bien." dit Regina avec un sourire en coin avant de finir son verre.

* * *

**Cora Mills a actualisé son statut :** Je viens de casser le téléphone de Regina. Ca s'est allumé avec une photo d'Emma et j'ai pensé qu'elle était coincée dedans, du coup je l'ai jeté contre le mur. Il s'avère que ce n'était pas vraiment elle dedans... Plus l'droit de toucher de téléphone à partir de maintenant.

**20 personnes aiment ce statut.**

Snow: Cora, vraiment?

Cora: J'ai pas l'habitude des téléphones portables.

Snow: Et c'est suffisant pour le jeter contre un mur?

Cora: Sur le coup ça paraissait logique.

Emma: Regina se morfond sur son portable...

Cora: Faire un trou dans le jardin, j'appele pas ça se morfondre.

Snow: Il y a un trou dans votre jardin?

Emma: Regina a pété les plombs... donc maintenant il y a un cratère lunaire à l'arrière de la maison.

Snow: AUCUN ANIMAUX BLESSÉS?

Cora: Pas à ma connaissance.

Regina: Non Snow, pas d'animaux blessés, et vraiment mère? Tu avais le besoin de poster un statut sur cet incident?

Cora: Ca méritait un statut.

Emma: Je suis d'accord sur ce point là.

Snow: Attendez... vous vivez tous dans la même maison et vous vous parlez par facebook... pourquoi?

Emma: ...

Cora: ...

Snow: Dites... tout va bien chez vous?

Regina: Tout va bien, Snow.

Emma: ...

Cora: ...

Snow: Que se passe-t-il, Regina?

Regina: Rien. J'ai simplement exprimé le souhait de RESTER SEULE QUELQUES HEURES.

Emma: Regina ne veut pas que Cora et moi soyons à proximité donc... Je suis dans le salon, Cora dans la salle à manger, et Regina à l'étage.

Cora: Elle pense que ça nous donnera une bonne leçon.

Regina: Vraiment? Vous donner une bonne leçon ne prendrait pas en compte vous séparer...

Snow: Peut-être que vous devriez parler à Archie...

Archie: J'offre des thérapies familiales.

Granny: De ce que j'ai vu des statuts de Cora, c'est peut-être une bonne idée.

Cora: On a pas besoin de thérapie.

Regina: Ce dont nous avons BESOIN est que ma mère apprenne à contrôler son envie de tout détruire dans ma maison. Je suis surprise qu'elle n'est pas encore fait exploser le manoir entier... du moins pas encore.

Cora: Je suis parfaitement capable de contrôler ma magie.

Emma: *renifle*

Snow: Vraiment Emma... tu avais besoin d'écrire ça?

Regina: Tu es aussi capable de contrôler ta magie que Snow est capable de contrôler son envie de pousser des hurlements de meurtrière quand la vie des animaux de la forêt est mise en danger...

Granny: Snow, tu devrais peut-être en parler à Archie d'ailleurs...

Snow: De quoi?

Emma: De ton obsession avec les animaux.

Snow: Je suis pas obsédée, c'est juste important pour moi...

Regina: ...

Emmma: ...

Cora: ...

Granny: ...

Snow: VRAIMENT?!

Regina: On a rien dit.

Snow: Vous avez mis des points.

Emma: Ce qui exprime notre silence...

Regina: Nous n'avons donc rien dit.

Cora: J'ai une question...

Archie: Snow, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à mon bureau demain vers cinq heures?

Snow: Attendez une minute! Cette conversation était au début à propos d'Emma, Cora et Regina ayant besoin d'une thérapie de famille pour s'occuper de l'habitude de Cora de tout détruire.

Cora: J'ai une question!

Emma: Oui mais maintenant on parle de toi

Regina: Et de ton pus gros problème avec les animaux.

Emma: Regina, je peux venir à l'étage maintenant? *fait la moue*

Regina: Non.

Cora: Questiooooonnnnn

Granny: Ce serait bien, Snow. Et Regina, Emma a rien fait.

Regina: ...

Emma: S'il te plait ma chérie?

Regina: Bon. Tu peux venir.

Cora: QUESTION!

Emma: QUOI?!

Regina: QUOI?!

Snow: QUOI?!

Granny: Quoi?!

Archie: Oui Cora?

Cora: ... c'est quoi Tumblr?

Emma: ... reste à l'écart de ça

Regina: Je connais pas.

Snow: Aucune idée.

Granny: Tumblr?

Archie: Je crois que c'est une espèce de site de blog.

Cora: C'est bizarre... mais ça m'a l'air plutôt magique.

Emma: Reste à l'écart de ça. Fais moi conscience.

Cora: Pourquoi?

Emma: Parce que c'est dangereux.

Regina: Emma, c'est juste un site internet, je doute que ce soit dangereux... tu viens ou non?

Cora: ça m'a l'air chouette

Emma: C'est comme une drogue... d'abord tu commences par bloguer quelques trucs, et tout à coup avant même que tu t'en rendes comptes tu le vérifie tous les jours, et tu te met à parler avec des gens qui habitent très loin et tu partages avec eux ton amour pour des personnages fictifs...

Cora: ...

Snow: ...

Granny: ...

Archie: ...

Regina: Emma... que s'est-il passé?

Emma: Je veux pas en parler.

Granny: ...

Snow: ...

Archie: ...

Regina: ...okay ...booon, tu viens? On a pas besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit ;)

Snow: ça, c'était inutile

Granny: On a pigé je crois.

Archie: Emma, tu veux peut-être une session aussi?

Regina: Emma vient d'arrivhgjnnh

Granny: Et voilà.

Cora: C'est quoi un 'gif'?

Snow: ... c'est au delà de mon langage

Granny: Aucune idée. Au fait, Leroy t'a réclamé aujourd'hui.

Cora: ...

**Cora Mills est hors ligne.**


End file.
